Warren gets grounded by Kimi Watanabe-Finster for misbehaving at the bookstore
Characters Kimi Watanabe-Finster-Ivy Warren Cook-Brian Warren's Dad-Alan Clerk-Dallas Customer-Eric Manager-Dallas Conductor-Zack Plot Warren Cook's dad is going to work so Kimi Finster and him go to Bookman's to get a book. Warren wants "One Was Johnny" by Maurice Sendak but the clerk told him there was none left. The clerk offers him "In The Night Kitchen" instead but to this, he takes a gun from a customer and shoots everywhere in the store. They are sent to the office and then got banned. On the train, when the conductor hears that Warren used a firearm at Bookman's they got banned. Transcript Warren's father: I'm going to work. (Warren's dad leaves) Warren: Hey, Kimi, can we go to Bookman's? Kimi Watanabe-Finster: Sure. Let's go! (in Bookman's) Clerk: What can I get you? Warren: I would like "One Was Johnny" by Maurice Sendak. Clerk: I'm sorry but there is no more "One Was Johnny" books left. Warren: You must be joking. Clerk: Don't feel bad. How about "In The Night Kitchen" instead? Warren (In Kidaroo's voice): I SAID I WANTED ONE WAS JOHNNY! Kimi Watanabe-Finster: Warren, you can either have "In The Night Kitchen" or you can have nothing at all. Warren: I got a better choice. Kimi Watanabe-Finster: Warren James Cook! That is not one of the two choices! The two choices are... (takes the gun from a customer) Customer: Hey you! That gun is mine so give it back to me right now. Warren (Kidaroo's voice): I'm gonna shoot you! Clerk: No no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no no! (shoots at clerk) Warren (Kidaroo's voice): That's what you get for ruining my life! Kimi Watanabe-Finster: Warren! How dare you choose something that was not one of the two choices I gave you by shooting the clerk! (in office) Manager: Kimi, why are you and Warren there? Kimi Watanabe-Finster: Warren threatened the clerk and shooted him as well. Manager (Diesel's voice): Warren! You do not kill the clerk just because they don't have what you want! That's it, you're no longer allowed in the bookstore for six months. (on train) Warren: Waaaaaaaaaaaah! Kimi Watanabe-Finster (Diesel's voice): Stop crying like a baby. Sorries will no longer work. Conductor: I can see that Warren is crying. Kimi Watanabe-Finster (Diesel's voice): Warren chose to murder the clerk with a weapon. Conductor: Warren! I can't believe you used a firearm to shoot at the clerk at the bookstore! Doing stuff like that can possibly get us arrested! That's it, you are not allowed on this subway for ten long months! Go home now while i call your dad right now! Warren: Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! Warren's dad: (Scary Voice's Voice): Warren Warren Warren Warren Warren Warren Warren Warren! get over here right now! Warren's dad: Warren! i just got a call from the conductor and he told me that you Murdered the clerk With a weapon at the bookstore and got kicked out of the subway! That's it, you are grounded grounded grounded grounded grounded for 1 month! go to your room now, and i'll tell your mother about this when she gets home from work! Warren: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Category:Grounded Videos Category:Warren Cook